


Things You Said Too Quietly

by time_converges



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_converges/pseuds/time_converges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr (the title) from Beanarie - Missing scene from For All You Know (ep. 3x16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Too Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 3x16. Thanks to beanarie for the prompt!

“I’m nearly home,” he had said, but it had been 10 minutes,and no sign of him. The sound of a caralarm, faint but persistent, and a nagging whisper of worry in her mind drewher out the front door.

“Oh my God, Sherlock!” she ran to him, quickly scanning the area for any attackers lurking in the shadows. “What happened?”

“Thugs—“ he said with a groan as he rolled over. “Are they gone?”

“Yes, just stay still, you might have broken bones—“ She knelt beside him, her hands skimming over his shoulder and arm without actually touching him.

“Nonsense—“ His denial was broken off with a gasp as he tried to pull himself upright.

“I’m calling an ambulance.”

“Nonsense, I’m fine, just let me get inside.”

“Sherlock—“

“Watson, please,” he said, and she relented. She helped him up, carefully, and kept hold of his arm as they walked into the brownstone. He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and started to pull his coat off. “It’s just bruises, nothing broken.”

She stood in the doorway, remembering stitching him up after the bullet Moriarty put in his shoulder. She remembered stitching up Jem, and trying to breathe life back into Andrew. Her heart pounded and she felt sick. “I can’t—“ she whispered, shaking her head. .

“Hmm?” he asked, turning toward her.

She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. “No, you need x- rays. You might actually have a broken rib or something. We need a hospital.”

He looked at her, and she met his gaze, determined not to look away. 

He sighed. “Very well. But no ambulance.”

“I’ll call us a cab,” she said with a sigh of relief.


End file.
